Domira
Domira(ドミラ Do Mira) is the first Mecha-Boost from Episode 1 of Muteki Choujin Zambot 3. It is said to be a reconnaissance type of Mecha-Boost. Appearance Domira has a dark green upper body while wearing a dark red chest plate and is shown with a bird head completed with red eyes and a yellow beak. It has a huge lower body with a big waist and big, thick, legs. On the waist, Domira carries two separate 2-tubed missiles launchers and the arms themselves are replaced with two groups of several tentacles on each side where each tentacle ends with a bladed weapon. On each side of the tentacles, there are two tentacles that are separated midway into three more tentacles. Biography When an alien named Butcher the Killer arrives at Earth to invade for a mysterious entity named Gaizok, he sends down a Mecha-Boost named Domira to the planet to scout the area. Once on the planet, Domira starts destroying parts of an island with its tentacles while remaining hidden. After Domira destroys a cargo ship, Butcher’s Snai-Sworder shows humans living on the island, much to Butcher’s enjoyment of having living creatures to kill. During Domira’s attack, Kappei, a boy whose family’s ancestors once lived on a different planet called Beal that Gaizok once destroyed, encounters the tentacles when he was with his friends on a boat and keeps trying to fight back. Fortunately, his family risese up from the waters with a giant base called Zambase that holds the Bealian Machines in case of Gaizok’s invasion of Earth. Once Kappei gets into the Zambase, he aboards into his vehicle, Zambird, and launches out to face against Domira. The Mecha-Boost rises out of the water to reveal it’s main body and starts to go after Kappei’s friends. Kappei manages to save his friends from one of the tentacles and starts firing at Domira. Kappei manages to destroy several of the tentacles, but Domira fires it’s missiles to hit the Zambird. After a short fight, Kappei is instructed to change his Zambird into Zambo Ace in order to properly fight against Domira. However, Zambo Ace is no good in aerial combat, so Kappei is instructed to lure Domira to a beach. Once at the beach, Zambo Ace fights against Domira, but the Mecha-Boost still manages to gain the upper hand in the fight and easily throws Zambo Ace around. Fortunately, Kappei’s older brother, Ichitaroh, sends him the Zambo Magnum which he uses to fire at Domira. After firing at Domira for a while, Zambo Ace shoots at one of the missiles that Domira fired and the Mecha-Boost suddenly vanished when the explosion clears away. Kappei prepares the Zambo Ace as he looks around for the Mecha-Boost and it’s revealed that Domira burrowed into the ground for a surprise attack on Zambo Ace from beneath. Domira wraps Zambo Ace with it’s tentacles, but Kappei shoots at the tentacles and flies straight up into the sky. Zambo Ace manages to shoot at Domira’s Head, severely damaging it’s eyes in the process. Ichitaroh tells Kappei to find Domira’s weakness, which Kappei believes is the abdomen. Despite the damage that Domira has gained, it refuses to stop now and extends it’s abdomen to reach up high to get to Zambo Ace. This proved to be a big mistake as Kappei easily manages to target the abdomen and use Zambo Ace’s grenade launcher to fire at the spot. Once Domira’s abdomen gets shot by the grenade launcher, the Mecha-Boost eventually blows up. Butcher, however, isn’t mad as Domira was only sent to scout the planet, but vows to slowly kill Kappei and his family. Powers/Abilities Adapted Swimmer: Domira is able to swim through the water as well as submerge it’s entire body. Bladed Tentacles: Domira has several tentacles in place for it’s arms where each tentacle ends with a bladed weapon. Mouth Laser Beam: Domira can fire a flat laser with a row of giant spots going down the laser stream straight from it’s mouth. Homing Missiles: On each side of Domira’s hip, there are 2-tubed missile launchers that can fire homing missiles. Burrowing: Domira is able to burrow into the ground to hide from plain sight or to attack from below. Extendable Abdomen: Domira can stretch it’s abdomen up in a very long length in order to reach it’s flying opponent. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju